1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually operated apparatus to grip, retrieve and manipulate small objects, more particularly this invention relates to manually operated apparatus having an illumination source, and in particular, this invention relates to pliers having a source of illumination mounted thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
Pliers and similar gripping tools have been used for years to hold objects and pick them up. Usually a workman uses them in a well lighted work area, but occasionally, one needs to hold or retrieve an object in a dimly lit, close environment. Such environments include under the hood of an automobile, in the mainframe bodies of computers, in plumbing, where access the the interior of such equipment as garbage disposals may be limited, and even in the case of access to the pharyngal region of a choking victim. Usually, the solution for such confined places is an attempt to hold a flashlight or similar illuminating device, either with a free hand or by placing it under a chin, or some other similar awkward method, to illuminate the dark region by aiming the cone of illumination down to the work piece or area where the pliers need to be used. This results in the awkward use of the light while trying to avoid casting a shadow of the hand holding the pliers down the restricted area. Not infrequently, this can't be done and the user must grope with the pliers in the dark confined space to accomplish his goal.
Various solutions for solving the problem of inadequate illumination at the work piece have been tried. U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,767, issued to Jones, shows a clamp having an illuminated jaw. It is clamped near the area needing illumination. The light created fans outwardly from each jaw, illuminating difficult to reach areas. The thick jaws of the clamp make access into confined environments difficult nor can the clamp be conveniently used for picking up or otherwise manipulating objects.
Another approach is exemplified by the screwdriver of U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,137, issued to Hwaw, which teaches that a flashlight may be mounted inside the handle of a screwdriver.
There is a need for a device that allows the illumination of close areas for use with pliers.